


Please Me

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: She was a ghoul. She wasn't beautiful. Or delicate. Or soft.Yet there Kaneki was, telling her just that. And with the way he was looking at her, she was hard pressed to disagree.





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> So...I fell into an anime hole...I make no apologies.
> 
> Except maybe for the typos.
> 
> TouKen because...just because lol.
> 
> This work is also published on my FF account.

She was a ghoul. She wasn't beautiful. Or delicate. Or soft.

Yet there Kaneki was, telling her just that. And with the way he was looking at her, she was hard pressed to disagree.

" _Fuck_. I don't know how I ever forgot who you were." he murmured pressing sloppy kisses down Touka's neck, trailing further down to pepper kisses across her collarbones and shoulders.

Her heart tugged at his words, though she didn't show it. Instead she chose to push the opened button down shirt from his arms, momentarily pulling his hands from her body.

 _That just wouldn't do_ , he thought, and no sooner had the shirt fallen from him, were his hands back on Touka - her breasts, her ass. He was trying to keep the ghoul in him in check, but she certainly wasn't making it easy for him.

"You still have on too many clothes." she said, fumbling with his belt buckle.

Kaneki couldn't be bothered to help her, he was much more content toying with her body at the moment.

" _Ka-ne-ki,_ " she groaned, trying to push him back a bit so she could better reach the stupid belt buckle, but though Touka was strong, she wasn't stronger than him.

"Just _let me_ , Touka-chan." he murmured against her ear, his tongue flicking out to lick the delicate shell. The motion caused her to shiver, her head falling back against the wall Kaneki had her pushed up against.

He loved seeing her like this; it was certainly his favorite pastime at the moment.

He slid both his hands up her taut stomach to cup her breasts, fingers focusing on her pink nipples. She moaned, abandoning his pants to pull his face towards hers for another kiss.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Kaneki would have her up against a wall losing her mind. Especially not after everything that had happened.

"I... _fuck_...please tell me you want this." he said, pulling away from the breast he'd been giving rather thorough attention.

Touka's body was on fire. There was no way she didn't want this. No way she'd let him leave until they'd both fulfilled whatever fantasy they were acting out here in his apartment.

Instead of responding she used the opportunity to unbuckle his belt, immediately pushing his pants and boxers from his hips in one fluid movement.

He smirked, his white hair falling over his eye as he leaned down to press another kiss to her already swollen lips. She noticed that his eyes were more intense than she'd ever seen them, and they were directed at her.

"I guess that's a yes."

He waisted no time sliding her simple black panties down her legs. She stepped out of them, kicking them across the floor of his bedroom out of her sight. She might regret that later, but right now she couldn't be bothered.

"Stop talking and touch me." she instructed, pushing him back towards his own bed.

He caught his reflection in the mirror against the opposite wall and almost didn't recognize himself. His hair was completely disheveled from Touka's hands, he had love bites smattering his pale chest, and his eyes were... _hungry_.

But not in the way he was used to. This was something entirely different. Entirely new.

She glanced behind her and smirked when she saw where he was looking.

"Would you like to watch us, Kaneki?" she asked, sliding a hand under his chin so that he was looking up at her.

He could see the same wild hunger in her eyes too, which just made him impossibly harder.

"You're going to fucking kill me." he murmured before moving his hands to her ass and giving a not-so-gentle squeeze.

Touka's eyes widened at the uncharacteristically bold move, but he didn't give her much time to think about it before he claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

He kneaded her firm ass while his tongue explored her mouth, before giving her a light spank and pulling away.

"Get on the bed on all fours and face the mirror." he instructed, watching her as she crawled onto the bed.

Once she was in position he moved around the bed behind her, pulling her back by her hips so that her ass was brushing his more than ready erection.

He trailed a hand down her back, fingertips lightly brushing her soft skin before he leaned forward and bit her shoulder, one hand supporting his weight as the other slid between her thighs to stroke her clit.

Touka moaned, bucking back into the firm body of the man behind her. The slight pain of him biting her shoulder mixed with the almost blinding exctasy of him touching her there was absolutely divine.

"You're dripping, _Touka-chan_." his lips brushed her ear with every word as he dipped his long, slender fingers into her wet heat.

"Please fuck me." she moaned, grinding back onto his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, speeding up the pace of his fingers while continuing his slow, lazy assault on her neck and shoulder, "I want to _play,_ Tou-ka."

She groaned at how deep and gravelly his voice sounded as he did these things to her - things she never thought he'd be doing.

"Please," she moaned again, fists curling into his bedsheets.

He wanted to commit this to memory forever.

She was perfect.

He noticed she wasn't looking in the mirror, so he made the bold decision to stand back up, tugging her hair with him so that she was forced to look at them.

"Kane-"

Her complaint was cut off as his other hand resumed it's prior ministration, almost sending her over the edge right then.

"Uh-uh," he said slowing his fingers while meeting her eyes in the mirror, "If you're going to come I want you to watch. You look fucking beautiful."

Her stomach clenched at his words, though she found them hard to believe. Her eyes met her own in the mirror and she was surprised at how bright her eyes were. One glance at Kaneki told her the same thing about him.

He looked so...in control. He caught her eye in the mirror and smirked, speeding up his fingers to see her reaction. Her eyes fluttered shut again and he couldn't help but feel powerful. _He_ was the one making her feel like this.

"You're not a very good listener."

He tugged on her hair, pulling her up so that her back was pressed against his chest. He moved his fingers back to her dripping pussy while continuing to hold her hair so that she was forced to look at them in the mirror.

For some reason seeing how turned on Kaneki was while touching her threw her over the edge.

She didn't know how to reconcile the wanton woman writhing in Kaneki's arms with the ghoul she saw herself as. She felt... _sexy_. He _made_ her feel sexy.

He groaned against Touka's neck as her pussy squeezed his fingers. He couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Please let me touch you." she panted, breathless from the mind blowing orgasm he'd just given her.

He chuckled, sliding one hand up to her throat to kiss her.

The extremely dominant action made Touka groan into the kiss as his mouth ravaged hers.

After a moment he released her, and she wasted no time turning around to face him.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving her way down his neck, paying special attention to the places she'd marked him earlier. One of his hands found her hair and his breath caught as her lips ghosted over the transplant scar on his stomach.

When she reached the base of his dick he thought he might explode. There was no way this was happening.

But it was.

She slowly trailed her tongue along his shaft, stopping to focus special attention to the sensitive underside, her hand pumping in time with her mouth.

Kaneki's hand in her hair tightened, but she didn't mind. There was certainly something to be said for the fact that she had rendered this powerful ghoul practically speechless with her mouth.

He knew that if he let her continue he'd be coming into her mouth, and that's not what he wanted.

"T...Touka, stop." he managed to bite out.

She released him with a loud pop, clearly pleased at his reaction.

He didn't give her much time to bask in it though, pushing her onto her back and settling between her thighs.

She felt like her whole body was on fire as Kaneki ground his hard dick against her core before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She groaned in frustration, "Yes, please just fu - _holy shit_."

Kaneki hadn't waited for her response, pushing himself completely inside her inviting warmth.

She was impossibly tight around his throbbing member and it took everything in him not to give into his inner ghoul's wish to plow into her mercilessly.

Her nails were currently digging into his shoulders, and when he slowly pulled out of her only to slam back in, he felt those nails draw blood.

It only served to arouse him further.

"I'm so-"

He silenced her words with a searing kiss before murmuring, "If you liked it rough all you had to do was ask, Touka-chan."

Wether it was the deep rumble of his voice or the perfect way he was stretching her over and over and over again - a small moan passed from her lips.

His hands on her waist tightened as he angled the small woman's hips up to meet his thrusts, effectively allowing him better - and certainly deeper access. The sudden change had Touka seeing white, unable to deny her body the pleasure it had been seeking for so long.

As her back arched from the mattress, Kaneki took one rosy nipple into his mouth, flicking the tight bud in time to his thrusts.

She felt as though she was going to explode from the pleasure he was giving her, her orgasm continuing to wreak havoc on her body.

Kaneki slowed his thrusts as her spasming slowly subsided, nowhere near done with her yet though.

He effortlessly flipped their positions, her eyes wide at their sudden change in position. Even with how he'd worshipped her body, she couldn't hide her embarrassment at how uncovered she was atop him.

She moved to cover her breasts but he stopped her, easily catching her much smaller hands in his, "Don't."

His simple plea, coupled with the look of nothing but adoration in his eyes had her relaxing above him.

He moved one hand down to where they were still joined, his thumb lazily flicking her clit.

" _Kaneki_ ," she gasped, slowly moving her hips over his, the friction almost too much. She wanted to bounce atop him, but he held her still, one hand on her waist, the other still torturously teasing her swollen clit as he felt her walls fluttering.

"Please," she gasped, her head tilting back, "Please make me come."

At her words his stomach clenched and he couldn't hold back his inner ghoul any longer.

He slammed into her once, hard enough that she fell forward onto his chest, and without missing a beat Kaneki held her hips above his own, placing his feet firmly on the mattress before beginning to take her in earnest.

The moan that he wrenched from her lips was like music to his ears. He wanted to hear it again. _Needed_ to hear it again.

He moved one of the hands from her hip to snake up her back to press against her shoulder, effectively pinning her to his chest as he continued his assault on her body, demanding that she take everything he had to offer and more.

It didn't take long for him to feel her sweet juices coating his cock, but he gave her no reprieve.

She bit into the corded muscles of his shoulder as he prolonged her sweet, sweet torture, unable to do much else as her orgasm slammed into her like a freight train. The slight sting drew a grunt of pleasure from Kaneki - and never had Touka found a man so attractive.

As she came down from her high once again, Kaneki slowly moving in and out of her, she tilted her head slightly so she could flick her tongue out to trace the shell of his ear before whispering, "If I would've known it would be like this, I would've slapped you a lot sooner."

He chuckled, giving her ass a light smack before pushing her up so she was looking down at him.

"Ride me." he instructed, bucking his hips up into her as he noticed her hesitation.

She slowly began to move up and down his hard length, her breasts swaying with the motion. She let her eyes fall closed as one of her hands slid up her stomach to play with her own breast.

Kaneki almost came at the sight of Touka so wrapped up in passion that she had forgotten her previous insecurities. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, her hair mussed from his earlier ministrations, and cheeks and breasts colored a lovely shade of pink. She was lovely.

" _Fuck, you're beautiful, Touka_." he murmured softly, and she not been a ghoul she certainly couldn't have heard it.

But she did.

Her breath caught and she met his eyes, "Say it again."

He pulled her down to crash his lips against hers before picking up his pace from before, "You're fucking beautiful."

Her stomach clenched at his words and she felt herself, however impossible, teetering on the brink of yet another orgasm. She wanted air, because it felt like her lungs were on fire, body so full of anticipation and tension that she thought she might combust. She wanted to move, but Kaneki's arm across her back effectively held her pinned to his chest while his other grabbed and squeezed her ass, holding her hips still above his. All she could do was cling to his shoulders for dear life as he pounded into her wet, inviting heat relentlessly.

"Shit, Kane...I can't..." she couldn't manage to string together a coherent sentence, that all too familiar pressure building just below her navel yet again.

He smirked against her neck, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth for a moment before saying, "I think you can."

He shifted slightly, ensuring that with each pounding stroke he would hit that perfect spot within her that would have her coming undone in moments -

And it did.

This time Kaneki allowed himself to be thrown headfirst into his own orgasm, unable to resist any longer. _She felt divine._

Touka fell onto the bed beside him, attempting to catch her breath as he did the same, turning his head to watch her.

She turned her head, smiling as she caught him staring, "What?"

"Are you going to let me do that again?"

Her eyes widened at his bold question but she recovered quickly, "Would you like to?"

He smirked, sliding his fingers below her chin to tilt her face toward his before brushing his lips against hers, "Very much."

She closed the small distance between their lips and kissed him, perfectly content in his arms.


End file.
